Music Night!
by staychillandcool
Summary: Mikan and the gang have to do a music assignment! What I'm not gonna tell you. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My third GA fanfic!!

The summary says it all. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own GA (and neither will you!) just kidding. My apologies to anyone who got offended.

Chapter 1: Music Night?

All the inhabitants of class 2-B were all talking about who would be their new music teacher. Why new? Let's just say the old music teacher had an 'accident' and ran away from the academy swearing to never teach again.

Suddenly amidst the talking of the students, footsteps were heard. The footsteps got louder and louder each second. It was somehow familiar the way they sounded. Then, a tall figure was to be seen behind the door. The door swung open and revealed..

"Hi kids!" said Mr. Narumi brightly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sumire.

"Well, believe it or not I'm your new music teacher," said Mr. Narumi.

"You teach music?" cried one of the students.

"Of course I do," said Mr. Narumi.

"Now, on to the lesson. I'll be giving you guys an assignment," said Mr. Narumi.

"This assignment will require you to do research on your given musician," Narumi explained. "Now, I have in this jar names of famous musicians. They can be the ones from the seventies or eighties or even present musicians. Now, I'll call your names and you will come up and take a piece of paper containing your assignment," said Mr. Narumi.

"First up, Sumire," called Narumi.

Sumire took a piece of paper and opened it and read it. "The Beattles?!" Sumire exclaimed. "I don't even like them," she said as she went back to her seat.

"Oh, did I mention that you'll have to perform a song of your given musician," said Narumi. The class groaned. "Now, now it's not that bad. We're going to be having a 'Music Night'!" said Narumi brightly.

"That's when you'll be performing. Next, Ruka," said Narumi.

"Simon Webbe? Who's that?" he said as he walked back. So the rest of the class followed. This is a list of what everybody got:

Sumire and her friends- The Beattles

Ruka- Simon Webbe

Hotaru- none (she threatened to kill Narumi if she had to do it)

Mikan- Etta James

Yuu- Roy Orbison

Koko- Garth Brooks

Anna and Nonoko- Nat King Cole

Last but not least Natsume- Louis Armstrong

"So now you have your assignments, get to it! See you tomorrow!" Narumi said as he went out. Mr. Jinno went in for math.

After classes…

"Wow, this assignment's so cool. Right Hotaru?" Mikan said.

"I'm not doing it so I won't know," she said as they went to her lab.

"I wonder what song I'll do. Etta James was Grandpa's favourite singer. I know! I'll do his favourite song!" said Mikan.

"What would that be?" said Hotaru fixing her machine that Mikan broke a week ago.

"Secret," Mikan said as she went to her room to practice.

"Idiot," said Hotaru.

Well that's it. It's rather short but it'll get longer. It's just the starting. Give your views on what songs they'll sing. Except for Natsume and Mikan and Yuu. I know what songs I'll be giving them.

Till the next Chapter, Bye!


	2. Judges?

Hi! I have a holiday tomorrow so, I can do a long chapter! I've decided to change Koko's musician from Garth Brooks to Stevie Wonder.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Judges

2 days to Music Night….

A blond haired boy was furiously typing at his keyboard. He was frustrated because every time he searched, the screen would say 'No results Found'. He kept at it for an hour until he finally gave up. He leaned back and sighed. He didn't have the slightest idea who this 'Simon Webbe' guy was.

As he was restung, he heard a knock on the door and said "Come in," Natsume stepped in and sat on Ruka's sofa. "Hey Ruka, wanna go to Central Town today?" asked Natsume.

Ruka appeared to not have heard him as he went back to typing. Natsume raised his voice "Hey, Ruka," he said. Still no answer. "Hey, Ruka!" he yelled.

Ruka spun back and looked at Natsume. "Yes?" he said. "I said, do you wanna go to Central Town today?" said Natsume. "Sorry, busy," said Ruka going back to his typing. Natsume stood up and went towards the computer Ruka was using.

"What'cha doing, anyway?" asked Natsume. "Research," answered Ruka not taking his eyes away from the computer. "I see. Well, I don't want to bother you. So, I'll go alone," Natsume said heading towards the door. When he got there, he said "By the way, you spelled Simon wrong. It's S-I-M-O-N, not S-A-I-M-E-N. Just saying," with that he left.

Ruka banged the table.

ooo

A man with blond hair was walking towards his class when he heard music coming from an empty classroom. He looked to see who was in there and saw four girls with wigs and wearing suits singing.

"I see they are working hard to pass the assignment," he said to himself and walked away. "I know! I'll do something real cool for Music Night," he thought.

"Okay class, I've got something to tell you about Music Night. Everybody who performs on that day will receive an A..," the class cheered. "However, you are required to send in your reports," the class groaned.

"There are going to be three judges to judge your performances on Music Night. The one with the highest points wins. The winner will get about… 10,000 Rabbits," said Narumi and the class cheered. "The winner will have to do an encore at the end of the program. Anyway, the judges are Reo(the class cheered), me, and a surprise judge," Mr. Narumi explained.

"Remember to hand in your reports the day after tomorrow," said Mr. Narumi and he started to teach.

ooo

Hotaru was working on a new invention. The truth is she didn't just threaten to kill Narumi, she also made a deal with him. She would be the DJ for the night. Her new invention serves just that purpose or as she would say "Invention 657, The Music DJ. Can play any song it has in its memory. When this one's finished, it will know about 1 million songs. 50,000 rabbits please," and she went back to putting in the songs.

ooo

Mikan was walking in Central Town ALONE. Hotaru, Yuu and the other's busy with their projects and she already finished her project. All that was left to do was to hand it in and sing. As she was walking, she saw a familiar someone.

"I'll have this one," said Natsume.

"Here you go sir," said the shopkeeper. Natsume paid and went out. When he went outside, he noticed a certain brunette sitting down on a bench alone.

"Oi pandas, why are you here alone? Shouldn't you be here with your blackmailing friend or with Yuu?" asked Natsume.

"Nope. They're busy with their projects. How come your alone then, shouldn't you be with Ruka?" she aked.

"He's busy. Why don't you go do something useful instead of moping around," he said as he sat beside her.

"I dunno. I got no one to do stuff with. How about you? Shouldn't you do something else besides reading your manga?" she asked.

"Nope and why do you care what I do with my time huh, pandas?" he said back.

"Because you care about what I do with my time," with that, she walked away. He just stared at her. "And chocolate ones too," he said loud enough for Mikan to hear.

"Hey!" she looked back and made an I-don't-care-look. Then, ran away.

"Natsume," said a person behind Natsume. Natsume knew that voice all too well. It belonged to Persona.

"What do you want?" said Natsume.

"Nothing, just wanted to inform you to be in class 2-B Saturday night," said Persona.

"Why? Another mission?" asked Natsume.

"Sort of," and he disappeared.

"Hate that guy," thought Natsume.

ooo

How was it? Good? Okay? Bad? Review if you want me to find out.

Till the next chapter, bye!


End file.
